


The Freedom of Submission

by Darcylovette



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, BDSM with feelings, Blow Jobs, Caning, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dominant Logan, Eventual Romance, Exhibitionism, Healthy Relationships, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paddling, Pet Names, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Virgil, Whipping, analogical - Freeform, healthy BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcylovette/pseuds/Darcylovette
Summary: Virgil takes a step out of his comfort zone, and attends a BDSM Night at a swingers club. He expected to make some friends, maybe watch some scenes, but he never expected someone from his past to be there. He definitely didn't think they'd be into these things. He certainly didn't think they'd want to do those things with him.Healthy consensual BDSM plot, with love and feelings coming soon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The world always needs more healthy examples of BDSM, and as someone with soon to be 6 years of experience in the BDSM scene... figured I could put something together! A lot of my own experiences went into this, so I hope you enjoy!

Virgil had never been this nervous in his life. 

His mind and body were scrambling with emotions, but it was hard to connect these emotions to words. The uncertainty, the endless stream of possibility, the best and the worst case scenarios, all pounding away inside his mind. His heart was racing so quick it made him dizzy, each breath seemed to fill his lungs with helium, and something electric was sparking beneath his skin. 

_ This is stupid. This is a mistake, what was I thinking? I should go home… no, I can’t leave now. I have to try. God, I hate this... _

Virgil’s mind couldn’t decide between convincing him to stay or go, leaving him rooted to the spot. It had been a week since he’d heard about this event, giving him seven days to plan, overthink, change his mind, change it again, and finally force himself out of the house... to stand outside the venue. He read the sign over the door again.

** _Esprits Libres Swingers Club For Liberated Adults_ **

Standing outside such a place was the most intense thing Virgil had ever done, and right now stepping inside felt comparable to stepping on a hornets nest. His eyes slipped to the poster taped to the side of the building. 

_ BDSM and Fetish Night @ Esprits Libres! _  
_ No judgement, no restrictions, no limitations! _  
_ No pressure to play! _  
_ Come alone, with your partner(s), or friend(s)! _  
_ 18+ only! _ _  
_Standard Kink Code of Conduct Applies!

And that’s exactly why Virgil was here.

He glanced behind him at the empty road, illuminated by streetlamps and pointless stoplights. He sure felt grateful they decided to build this club in such a secluded, seedy part of town, and not in the middle of a busy street. Nothing would be more mortifying than someone he knew spotting him in such a place. Not that he was ashamed; he had no reason to be and he knew this, but others may not feel the same way. Besides, it was none of their business. 

Virgil took a small, shaking step towards the front door. He was terrified, unable to see past all the awful outcomes his brain was cooking up. What if they laughed him out of there? What if they thought he was too _ vanilla? _ What if someone did something he didn’t want? What if he hated it? He couldn’t even decide if he wanted to _ engage _or not, adding another layer of uncertainty to the evening. He knew he probably shouldn’t, that’s one thing he remembered from his research.

**It’s best not to engage in a scene during your first event. Use this time to learn, make friends, and familiarise yourself with the environment. Don’t dive in headfirst!**

Checking his phone, Virgil realized he’d been stood here for about twenty seven minutes. The event had been running for an hour. He remembered the NO PHONES rule, due to the even bigger NO CAMERAS RULE. Hoping to spur himself on, he tucked the phone into his pocket and took long, deep breaths. 

_ Fuck it. _

_ I can leave anytime. _

_ It’s not going to be as bad as I think it is. _

_ Is it? _

_ Agh. _

_ Fuck it fuck it fuck it. _

_ I’m going in. _

And he did. Mustering every ounce of courage he could, and pushing his fear and paranoia to the side, he took those final few steps towards the entrance… and caught the eye of the bouncer stood outside. Surprisingly, the bouncer actually _ smiled _at him. A soft, genuine smile. From his tiny experience with clubs, Virgil thought smiling was a fireable offense for them.

“Good evening.” The bouncer spoke kindly, taking note of Virgil’s stance, “You finally decided to come in?”

Virgil immediately lost his courage, and started to stammer.

“First time?” Asked the bouncer, and smiled more when Virgil nodded, “You’ll be alright, son. Go see Em at the front desk when you’re in, she’ll give you the tour and look after you. I do need to see your ID, though.”

Virgil produced a drivers license, which the bouncer inspected. “Mhm… twenty one? You look younger, but you also look trustworthy, so I’ll let it slide.” he handed it back, winked, and stood to the side. “Have a fun night! And hey,” he placed a finger on Virgil’s shoulder, “you get any trouble, or you don’t feel safe… you come to me, alright? Nobody’s gonna ruin your night while I’m on shift.”

The bouncer was six feet tall, with a shaved head and insanely huge muscles, yet his eyes were so bright and his smile so soothing... Virgil instantly felt less afraid, like he had a muscular guardian angel watching over him. “Thank you.”

The bouncer winked again, “Go on, in you go, now.”

The club was warmer than the street, which Virgil was thankful for. He found himself standing in a queue towards the bar, where people paid their entrance fees. He took a moment to look around. He was standing in the main bar area; a modest-sized room with sofas and chairs pushed up to coffee tables, a dance floor with a DJ, an actual stripper pole, and about a dozen people sitting or moving about. There was a strong color scheme of red and gold, and an even stronger dresscode. The website had stated “Smart or fetish wear”, and that’s exactly what he saw. People in suits or pretty dresses, others in underwear or leather, some wearing nothing but a collar and leash. It was an overwhelming sight… at first. Once the initial shock had passed, Virgil found the peculiarly dressed bunch pretty… ordinary. They always say to picture the audience in their underwear, and as it turns out being surrounded by people dressed like this did wonders for nerves as well. Virgil’s social anxiety seemed to melt away as he stood beside a woman in a miniskirt and no shirt… or bra. 

After he’d admired the view, feeling braver by the second, Virgil found himself at the front of the line. A middle aged woman in a tight leather dress was smiling at him, as warmly as the bouncer had. “Hello, my dear! Just you tonight, is it?”

Virgil nodded.

“No problem, easier to make new friends that way.” She punched some numbers into the cash register, “That’s just 10 for you, and do you have your membership card?”

Virgil’s heart stopped, “M-my what? I-I didn’t know I needed-”

“Oooh,” she nodded slowly, “You’re new, aren’t you? Thought I didn’t recognise you! Here.” She grabbed a form and slid it across the bar, “Just give us your name, email, and phone number, and you’re ready to go. Don’t worry, we won’t contact you on them unless you lost something. It’s just standard procedure.”

But Virgil’s mood and energy had been shaken by this unexpected development, and his bravery must have slipped out the door. Still, he took the pen with a quiet thank you, scribbled out his details, and handed the form back with his entrance fee.

“Lovely.” She grinned again, tapped on the keyboard of a nearby laptop, and handed him a gold card. “Just bring this with you next time! Alright, you’re all set. Since you’re new, we’ll have Em give you a tour, is that alright?”

Virgil nodded quickly.

“Brilliant. _ EM!! _” She shouted behind her, then turned back to Virgil, “Have a fantastic night!”

A girl in her late twenties hurried over, also wearing a tight leather number. She had bright red hair, a nose ring, and sparkling green eyes. If Virgil was into girls, he’d probably go weak at the knees at the sight of her figure and bouncy demeanor.

“Hey there!” She had a deep, but flowery voice, “Another newby?”

Virgil smiled weakly, “Yeah… I’m new to… everything.”

She nodded, “That’s fine, there’s a first time for everything, and we’re happy to have you! It’s better to get involved in the community than go at it alone - this way you can learn what’s right and wrong, network, and integrate yourself into our world.” she said _ our _ in a way which didn’t just include her and the other patrons, but Virgil too. _ Was this his world? Did he really belong here? _

“So, a few basic rules before we start our tour. Remember **SSC **\- Safe, Sane Consensual. Consent must be verbal and enthusiastic, and can be withdrawn at anytime. Don’t do anything which puts you or others in danger, don’t attempt things like choking if you don’t know what you’re doing, and always speak up if you need help. Don’t intrude on other people’s scenes, always respect ‘Red’, and never feel pressured into doing things you don’t want. If you break these rules, you will be banned. If anyone else breaks these rules, let one of the staff or Dungeon Masters know and we will evict and ban them.” Clearly she’d recited these rules a hundred times, and Virgil struggled to keep up. “Any questions?”

“Not right now.”

“Brill! Off we pop.”

The tour didn’t take too long. They observed the bar scene, watched a guy swinging around the pole, then explored the rest of the venue. There was a changing room with lockers and showers, a heated pool with a nearby sauna, and an outdoor smoking area. Upstairs there was a number of rooms with huge leather beds and restrains, where people were already enjoying themselves. Some rooms were private, others had windows for watching. Down in the basement was a large functioning dungeon. This was what took Virgil’s breath away.

The room was filled with different contraptions for tying someone up - some had you on your knees, on your back, standing up, there was even a swing! A large leather bed sat in the middle against the furthest wall, also with restraints just waiting to be used. One of the tables was piled high with crops, canes, paddles, pinwheels, all sorts of toys, and a sign reading “Take What You Need, Just Bring It Back Clean!”. It was dark, everything fell under a deep red glow, and the walls were adorned with erotic art and posters of the club’s rules. 

It was like stepping into the videos Virgil had watched online, only with better graphics, and the scent of sweat and jasmine. Only a few people were down here, who were watching a young man tied to one of the contraptions. He was standing with his back to them, his arms and legs spread, stripped down to nothing. A woman was circling him, a leather flogger in her hands, whispering something which made the man’s toes curl. He was shaking, the flesh around his hips and ass were bright red, but Virgil could spot a big smile on his face. Without warning, the woman flicked her wrists and struck the man with the flogger. The snap of the leather echoed around the room, mixed with the man’s groans and gasps. He shuddered and writhed in his bonds - clearly in pain, but clearly loving every second of it. The woman smiled as she gently rubbed where she had struck, planting a kiss on the man’s shoulder. 

The kiss surprised Virgil. Dominance and power seeped from every pore in her body, yet she was so gentle and caring to the man. It was clear she enjoyed the act very much, but her enjoyment seemed to come from the man’s reaction, and not just the act itself. From the videos he’d seen online, Virgil had been led to believe it was only about what the Dom wanted, and the Sub’s happiness didn’t count. But watching how loving and careful the woman was… had he been wrong about the whole dynamic?

Em lead Virgil from the dungeon and sat them down on a comfortable sofa. Nearby, two women were also relaxing, one wrapped in a blanket being soothed by the other. Em, still grinning away, turned to face the startled newcomer. 

“Soooo, how’s your first experience coming along?”

Virgil wondered if he should confess his true thoughts, “It’s… not like porn…” he said, feeling stupid.

“You’re right about that.” She laughed, “Porn is a bad representation of BDSM, and sex too. It never shows the trust, the aftercare, the consent, the conversations, the mutual respect both parties require. It just treats submissives like… subhuman sextoys, which is fine for a scene but… well, it’s complicated.”

“Yeah.” Virgil nodded, “Like… um… I-I don’t know.”

Em thought for a moment, “Think of it like this. Most think BDSM means that the sub never has any power or opinions, and that it’s all about the dom, but that’s not true. It’s an equal partnership, both sides get to have a say in what goes down in a scene. The sub lends the dom the power, and the dom uses that power to make their shared fantasies come true. This needs a lot of trust, communication, and respect to be achieved. Even if a sub enjoys being degraded, humiliated, beaten, and used as an object, it’s still on the sub’s terms, even if it doesn’t feel like it during a scene. You’re always safe, you can always say no, and the dom must always respect and care for you. Once a scene is done, its done, and there has to be plenty of aftercare. Does that make sense?”

“I think so.” Virgil smiled a little, “I guess some people just use it as an excuse to be abusive, selfish assholes, huh?”

“Yup.” Em nodded, a serious expression on her face, “I’ve seen it. Safewords being ignored, total lack of communication and boundaries, basic human decency being thrown out the window. And subs thinking they have to accept it, or they’re not ‘really submissive’, and it's heartbreaking. One girl confessed to a guy she was into consensual non-con, which he took to mean ‘_ ignore my safewords _ ’. We had to get the police involved, and he thought he’d done nothing wrong! He was all ‘ _ oh, this is what you’re into, right? I thought this was your fantasy! _ ’ completely unaware of all the rules he had broken, and-” she paused when she saw Virgil’s expression, “... But those are **rare **circumstances.” she added with a smile, “We all have to work together to keep those assholes out of here.”

Virgil was gripping tightly onto the hem of his one-nice-shirt, staring down at his knees. “I… really know nothing about all this…”

“You’ll learn. Everyone starts off knowing nothing, just enjoy the journey, go at your own pace, and follow the basic **SSC **rules.” Em patted his leg, “Honestly, the BDSM scene is one of the most open and judgement-free communities I’ve been a part of. It’s not perfect, but I feel more comfortable here than most places. Plus, as a trans woman, I’ve had my identity and pronouns respected way more in this community than any other.” she gave a short laugh, “Anyway,” she leaned forward as if to stand, “will you be okay if I go? Gotta get back upstairs and make sure it’s not falling apart without me.”

Virgil didn’t want her to go, but he knew he shouldn’t be selfish. Besides, someone else just like him may need her help too. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Thank you for the tour and… um… everything.”

She smiled wide and hopped up, “Awesome-sauce. Just holla if you need me!” and with that she skipped up the stairs, and Virgil heard her shout “_ one at a time on the pole! _” before the dungeon door swung shut. 

Virgil stayed in his seat for another five minutes, listening to the muffled music from upstairs, the slapping sounds of leather and the cries of pain and pleasure from the dungeon. The ladies on the opposite sofa looked ready to stand; the tired girl in the blanket was whispering something softly, while the other kissed her forehead and gave her a cuddle. It was incredibly sweet, and Virgil’s heart warmed a little at the sight. 

The girl looking after the other caught Virgil’s eye, and smiled at him, “Good night?” she asked, as the other snuggled closer to her.

“Just started.” Virgil shrugged. It was strange how comfortable he felt having conversations with strangers in this place. “Had a tour, now I’m just… sitting.”

The girl laughed, “Sitting is good. It’s a lot for your first time, it’s good to take it slow. I’m Matilda, by the way, and this little slut is Lily.”

Lily blushed and hid her face, giggling into the other’s shoulder, “Noooooooo.” she whined playfully.

“I’m Virgil.” 

“You here alone?” Asked Matilda, playing with a strand of Lily’s hair.

“Yeah… nobody I know would come to somewhere like this, so…” he shrugged again. Virgil was the type to shrug often, most of his emotions were conveyed that way. “... kinda hoping to make some friends who are... you know?”

“Absolutely! I was in the same boat, my first event was about… five years ago? Wow… five years…” Matilda exhaled through pursed lips, “Time flies. But, it’s how I met this one, and a lot of other awesome people. Just give it time, okay?”

“I will.” Virgil shifted, “So… were you guys just… i-if it’s okay to-”

“Oh, yeah!” Matilda nodded, “Absolutely. And yes, we were just enjoying some fun on the big Cross, and now we’re having some cuddletime before we head upstairs to be, blagh, social. Seen anything _ you’d _ like to play on?”

“Ummm…” Virgil’s brain stopped. “I… honestly don’t know? I don’t really know what I like… I think I know somethings, but…”

“You dom or sub? Or switch?”

Virgil went pink, “Umm… sub. Definitely.”

“Mm, well you’ll be pretty popular here. We don’t get a lot of male subs, they’ll be fighting over you soon enough.”

“I…” the pink faded to scarlet, as Matilda’s words sent visions though Virgil’s mind. A sudden tightness in his crotch made his mind go funny, “... I… haha, sure.”

“I can introduce you to some friends of mine, if you wanna start chatting up some sexy dommes?”

If Virgil’s face burned any hotter he’d burn the whole venue down, “I’m actually… gay?”

“Ah…” Matilda smirked, “then I have one person I can introduce you to. I think he’s in the dungeon now, he DM’s most nights.”

Everything seemed to be speeding up before Virgil could catch his breath, “Oh, I… I don’t know, it’s my first night a-and…”

“Oh! I didn’t mean to play with them, sorry! I just thought you guys might like to chat. He’s been on the scene for about as long as me, he’s got tons of knowledge, you can learn from him. Plus, if you like him, maybe next time…” she winked.

Virgil couldn’t decide whether she was being genuine, or simply pairing them off because they were both gay men. But after what he’d seen in the dungeon, and watching these two cuddle so intimately, his heart twinged with jealousy. If this guy was everything Matilda said, and there was a chance he could experience those things in the future… “Sure. Why not.” 

“Great, th- oh, speak of the handsome devil.”

Virgil looked up… and wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. The man was a couple years Virgil’s senior, wearing a form fitting black button up, a deep blue tie, and smoothly tailored black trousers. He was incredibly toned, a head taller than most, and everything about him (from his haircut to his glasses to his shoes) was exceptionally _ smart. _ Clearly he took the dress code very seriously. But it wasn’t the stoic expression on his handsome face, or the way his long fingers twiddled a cane, or the air of power which followed him like a cloud which frightened Virgil… _ it was the fact they had met before. _

“Logan?” The worlds slipped from Virgil’s lips before he could stop them, and the man’s head spun to see where they’d come from. He lifted a brow, studying Virgil up and down.

Matilda’s eyes flickered between them, “... You know each other?” she seemed to feel Virgil’s awkwardness from across the room. Lily had taken refuge under the blanket.

“... Hm…” Logan hummed, tapping the cane in thought, “I… you look awfully familiar, yes. I’m terribly sorry, I can’t seem to recall your name.” He still spoke the same way; that cool and careful tone, each word chosen with purpose, only he seemed more refined and confident than he was all those years back. Virgil, who’d hidden a major crush in those years, was hardly able to keep it together.

“Ye-yeah, you probably wouldn’t.” Virgil cleared his throat, which was sandpaper dry now, “I’m Virgil, y-you went to my school? You were Headboy, a-and you graduated two years ahead of me…”

“Oh,” Logan pressed his lips together, just for a second, “well, that explains it. What a coincidence.” 

“Totally.” Virgil’s gaze fell back to his lap, “I… didn’t think I’d know anyone here, sorry…”

“That’s... alright, Virgil.” he sounded a little amused, but something about the way Virgil’s name sounded in his voice made him all… warm inside. “It can happen, but there’s an understanding that nobody will judge you for being here, as they are here too. There’s also an unspoken rule of… confidentiality.”

“... Neat.” Virgil had never felt stupider in his life. 

Matilda and Lily had stood up during this conversation, “We’re going to head to the bar. Look after him, Logan!” she grinned and guided Lily away.

“... Bye, Matilda.” Logan’s expression darkened, but lightened up when he turned back to the boy on the sofa. “May I sit?” he gestured to the empty seat.

“S-sure.” Virgil shuffled till his leg pressed against the arm rest, and Logan gently sat beside him. His posture was still perfect, his form flawless whatever he did. Virgil tried to take deep breaths, but _ christ almighty _ did Logan smell incredible. The hot scent of aftershave and campfire smoke. 

“I think I do remember you, a little bit.” Logan mused, his eyes fixed on Virgil’s. His gaze was gentle, yet so intense, it was hard to match it. “You were often in detention for late homework and tardiness, weren’t you?”

“Oh, yeah… yeah, I was.” Virgil remembered those days, sitting in the back-desk, watching the Headboy watching them carefully. 

“Bit of a bad boy, hm?.” For a second Logan smirked, winked, and moved on as if nothing happened. Virgil wondered if he may faint. “So, what are you hoping to gain from your time here, Virgil?”

“Aaah, you know.” Virgil, once again, shrugged, but Logan still waited for an answer. “I just wanted to… explore, you know? Make friends, um… learn stuff, maybe get… involved.”

“I see. That’s perfectly normal.” He tilted his head when Virgil glanced away, “... You’re a submissive, aren’t you?”

Virgil almost choked, “S-sorry? Um… how did-”

“It’s rather obvious. Watch…” his voice went quiet. Virgil looked up. “... look at you.” Logan turned towards Virgil, leaning over him, a shadow of a smirk crossing his lips. Virgil was completely still, his body going limp, as though he were a mouse being cornered by a cat. Logan was so close, his steady breathing against Virgil’s cheeks, his eyes so dark, his demeanor so _ utterly _powerful. “I can tell by your reaction.” he whispered, “When a dominant leans over you like this, you become helpless… like you’re waiting for an instruction.”

Virgil stammered and tried to glance away.

“Look at me, Virgil.”

Instantly, Virgil obeyed.

“... See?” He chuckled, withdrew, and relaxed against the sofa. Virgil, whose heart threatened to burst from his chest, could barely summon a single thought. That was… the most intense, and the most arousing, experience of his life. How? All he did was… he remembered it, and suddenly it was hard to breathe.

“... That obvious, am I?” Virgil managed to say.

“I hope I didn’t offend you? It isn’t shameful for a man to be submissive, anymore than for a woman to be dominant.”

“I-I know, I was just…” Virgil sighed, “joking.”

“Ah. I see.” Logan nodded, still playing with the cane by his side. Virgil tried to resist how mesmerising his fingers were; long and slender, carefully tapping and stroking against the thin piece of wood. It was as if he were doing it on purpose. “Well, we typically encourage newcomers not to engage in scenes on their first visit, but…” 

Virgil’s heart leapt, 

“... I could talk through the equipment with you, so you’ll be more familiar for your first scene?” 

Virgil’s heart sank… then shot up again as he envisioned Logan holding all those toys, explaining how they work, how they make you feel…

“That would be great, b-but I hope I’m not keeping you from-”

“No, not at all. The dungeon has emptied out, there’s some sort of ‘Pole Dancing Competition’ happening upstairs, which I have no interest in. Shall we?”

“Oh.” Pole dancing didn’t interest Virgil either, but then again… Beyonce could walk into the venue and Virgil would rather stay downstairs with Logan. “Yeah, sure.”

Logan stood and Virgil followed him around the corner into the dungeon. Sure enough, it was deserted, but the sounds of music and cheering from upstairs could just be heard. Logan gestured for the other to stand beside him, as he traced his fingers over the pile of equipment. “Let me see… hm, do you know what this is?” He held up a strong piece of studded leather with a small handle.

Virgil nodded, “That’s a paddle, isn’t it?”

“Correct, well done.” His praise made Virgil’s knees feel weak, “It is typically used for spankings, it has a nice sharp feel, but a duller pain than most, suited well for those with a low pain tolerance.” he slapped the flogger against his own hand, and Virgil’s lower lip vanished between his teeth. The sound was delicious. “Have you used one before?”

“No, b-but I did some research on… some things.”

“Hmm.” Logan slapped his hand again, watching Virgil from the corner of his eye. “Do you like the idea of pain being inflicted on you?”

How could he ask such a question so candidly? “I… yeah.”

“Good to know.” he murmured that part, dropping the paddle and picking up a pinwheel. “What about this?”

Virgil knew the answer, but wanted to play coy. “Not sure.”

“This is a pinwheel. Watch.” He rolled up a sleeve. The pinwheel looked like something an evil dentist would use. A small metal object; with a spiked wheel attached to a long handle. Logan gently pressed the spikes to his own skin, and moved it up and down. The wheel rotated with his movements, leaving a train of tiny dents in Logan’s skin. “The feeling is sharp but soft, and typically sends pleasant little tickles of pain through one’s skin. You don’t press enough to pierce the skin, unless one enjoys that, but it is also a popular tool amongst those with a low tolerance. Would you like to hold it?”

Virgil took the pinwheel, and pressed a finger softly against one of the spikes. It wasn’t that sharp, but it was cool and stung slightly. Virgil pictured it running against his back, or his inner thighs, and almost dropped it. He placed it back onto the table. “That’s… that’s a cool one.” Once again, Virgil felt his intelligence nosedive in Logan’s presence. 

Logan showed him the canes, the floggers made of multiple strips of leather, a hard wooden paddle, and other toys used to inflict the most wonderful pain. By the end of the explanation, Virgil could feel his erection pressing against his black jeans. He wanted to stay cool and calm, like Logan was, but his body continued to betray him. He couldn’t keep the idea of _ Logan using them on him _ out of his mind, which only made him harder… and more stupid. 

“So, do you have a favourite, Virgil?”

“Umm.” Virgil scrambled for a better answer, but went with honesty. “They’re… I like them all, honestly. I-I hope I can try them all… s-someday.” he added with a cough.

“Oh, I’m sure you will.” Logan hummed, stepping back from the table. Virgil stayed, pretending to study the collection of canes. “An innocent, submissive little thing like yourself… they’ll be fighting over you soon enough.”

Matilda had said the same thing, but when it came from Logan’s lips… Virgil went weak. “I… well, depends on how many, um… guys are into… that.”

“Better be careful, Virgil.” All of the sudden, Logan was stood behind him. Virgil stared straight down, unable to ignore the warmth from Logan’s body against his back. “If someone were to get you alone… it might be hard for them to…” his hands were now pressed against Virgil’s waist, “... control themselves.”

Virgil forgot how to breathe. The aching tightness was becoming unbearable, and Logan was only making it worse. Every fear and insecurity he came with had melted away from the heat of Logan’s body, and all he wanted was for the older man to pin him down, rip off his clothes, torture him so sweetly with every single piece of equipment, then fuck him so hard he forgets his own name. 

As if reading his thoughts, Logan was now pressing against him. His chest against Virgil’s back, his arms sliding around his waist, his crotch gently against his tailbone. He stopped there, leaning in enough to whisper, “_ ... Do you like this? _”

Virgil nodded.

“_ ... Do you want me to stop? _”

Virgil shook his head.

“_ Good boy. _ ” Logan hummed, his fingers making little circles against Virgil’s thighs. “It’s strange… normally I can control myself, but there’s something about you… that makes me feel so…” he pressed a little firmer against him, “ _ ... primal. _ I’d love to make you my little plaything, sometime.”

Virgil melted against him, soaking up the feeling of being so weak, so overpowered, so helpless to another… yet he felt so safe. Like he could walk away at any moment, if he wanted to… but he did. not. want. to. 

“Sometime, I may take you to one of the private rooms… lock the door… and show you just how much fun a cane can be. Would you like that?”

“Y-yeah…” Virgil breathed.

Logan took a deep breath… and stepped back, clearing his throat. Virgil almost whined with protest. “But… not today. I… I have already overstepped myself, I apologise. You are new, and…” he coughed, “I am sorry.”

Virgil blinked, barely able to understand. “Sorry? Wha…”

Logan smiled, “Well, we can’t jump into these things. I need to ensure you know about safewords and consent, and we must agree upon what we will do. You deserve that much at least.”

Virgil, swallowing his pride, turned to face Logan. “I already know about those things. I…” his shyness returned, and he looked down, “... maybe we could do… _ some _ things…”

Logan glanced at the door, then back to Virgil, “Hm… you are so cute like this.” 

Virgil’s face burned.

“Perhaps… I could lie you down on that bed, give you a gentle barehanded spanking… cuffs those hands so you can’t get away.” He chuckled, lifting Virgil’s chin to lock their gazes, “Would you enjoy that?”

_ Oh god yes jesus sweet christ fucking yes oh my jesus holy mary joseph satan yes. _

“Y-yes please.”

“Excellent,” Logan softly touched his cheek, “what a good boy you are…”

“Aah…” those words sent shivers through his body, “th-thank you…”

His hand slipped down and took a gentle hold of Virgil’s chin, “Now now, whenever you play with me, you will call me Sir. Understand?”

“Y-yes… Sir.”

“Good boy.”

With that, Logan led Virgil towards the bed. Virgil worried his body may collapse before he reached it, but Logan’s hand on the small of his back gave him the strength to walk. As they came to a stop, Logan ordered Virgil to remove his jeans, which was obeyed instantly.

“You know the safewords, don’t you?”

“Red, amber, green.”

“Excellent. Don’t be scared to use them, alright?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Y-yes sir…”

“Better. Now, lie down on the bed for me. On your front.”

Virgil climbed onto the bed. The red leather was cool and smooth against his legs. As he laid down with his head against the headboard, he gasped at how the bed felt against his cruelly throbbing erection. Logan took his wrists, pressed them together, and bound them firmly within a pair of handcuffs. Strangely, they didn’t hurt at all. He knew he should have been nervous, but something about Logan just took all that away. He didn’t have to be nervous. He didn’t have to do anything. In that moment, he had handed Logan all control… all power… and all he needed to do was enjoy himself… and obey. It was _ liberating. _

He could feel Logan leaning over him, his legs by Virgil’s waist. One hand rested on the bed, the other was now caressing Virgil’s back. Virgil felt the adrenaline pumping through his body as the hand slipped lower and lower… tugging down Virgil’s underwear, just enough to expose his ass. “Mm, perfect…” hummed Logan, giving it a soft squeeze. Virgil bit down a moan, savouring the thrill of waiting for that first strike, which Logan seemed intent on drawing out. He would raise his hand, wait, and then gently place against him, enjoying the way it made Virgil gasp and squirm. “Poor little thing… so jumpy, like a kitten…” he mused. 

Then it happened. 

He lifted his hand and brought it down with a soft smack against Virgil, whose reaction made him chuckle sinisterly. “I’ll start off gentle like this… I can tell you like it, don’t you?”

“Y-yes sir…”

“Do you want more?”

“Yes, p-please s- aah!”

The second strike happened before he could finish speaking. Then a third. Then a fourth. Then Logan’s hand rubbed gently against him, like the woman from earlier had done. Every strike sent a jolt through him, followed by a rush of pleasure and the tingling sweetness of pain, but the sensation of his hand soothing his sensitive, reddened skin was the greatest feeling of them all. 

“You’re doing so well, such a good boy.” He praised, moving his hand to the other cheek, “But we’ve neglected this side, haven’t we?”

Virgil managed to wiggle his hips, his pride completely out the window.

“Oh? Perhaps we should go harder, should we?”

Virgil nodded, “Please, sir…”

Logan obliged, his palm striking harder against Virgil’s skin. The harder he struck, the better it felt. Never in all his fantasies could Virgil have imagined this feeling, and porn did nothing to capture it. It was exhilarating - the impact, the feeling of being captured and helpless, the way Logan seemed to sense his needs and respond to them. 

This went on, with increasing levels of pain, for around ten minutes. To Virgil, it could have been anything between one minute and several hours. But his body was exhausted, the rush and the waves were overpowering, and it wasn’t long before he couldn’t take anymore. “I’m… he mumbled, “I’m… can’t…”

Logan stopped, “... Red?”

“R-red, please…”

Within seconds, Virgil was freed from his cuffs. Logan lifted him slightly, sat down on the bed, and rested Virgil against his chest. He was sitting in Logan’s lap, wrapped up in his arms, letting the world come back to him. The adrenaline and the excitement which had coursed through his body was now fading, and Virgil felt himself… dropping. It was sudden, and not pleasant at all. But when Logan’s arms held him tighter, fingers stroking his hair, and those soft words reached his ear… it wasn’t so bad at all.

“Good boy… you did magnificently, I’m very proud of you.” Whispered Logan, “Shhh, you may be having a little bit of subdrop. That’s normal, and it will pass. You’re okay… I’m here… I’ve got you.”

Virgil nuzzled closer to the older man, sighing deeply, his skin still stinging beautifully from Logan’s palm. “God… that…” it was hard to speak, “S-so… fucking… amazing…”

Logan chuckled, kissing his forehead, “I’m glad you enjoyed it. That’s what matters most to me in these scenes.”

Virgil swallowed, “Can… I-I do anything f-for y-”

“Hush, now. You enjoying yourself is all you can do for me. You were very good.” He kissed his forehead again, “Very obedient. You did so well.”

Virgil couldn’t help but beam with pride at those words. “Thank you, sir…”

Logan hummed, “Mm… I do enjoy hearing you say that. Are you thirsty?”

Virgil wet his lips, “Y-yeah, a little.” Logan reached down and passed him a water bottle, which Virgil drank from hungrily.

“More than a little, it seems.” Logan smiled. “Also normal, don’t worry.”

There they remained for a solid twenty minutes, but Virgil could have stayed there all night. Soon enough, Virgil felt much better. In fact, he felt fantastic. But, duty called, and someone came running down into the dungeon.

“Logan?” It was a girl he didn’t know yet. “We kinda need your help upstairs. Some drunken assholes tried to pole dance…” 

“Again?” Logan rolled his eyes, then looked back down, “You alright?”

“Yeah.” Virgil nodded. “You can go, I…” he blinked his eyes open, “I might head home… I’m so tired…” 

“It’s been a big day for you.” Logan helped him to stand and put his jeans on, then handed him a piece of card. “This is my number. I want you to text me when you’re home, okay?”

Virgil pocketed the card, “Yes, I will.” he chewed on his lower lip, “Um… I hope we can… do… again…”

“Oh, we will.” Logan planted one last kiss on his forehead, tickling the side of Virgil’s neck. “I’m not letting you go that easily…”


	2. Chapter 2

The taxi ride home felt endless. 

Absolutely endless. 

Whether it was the awkwardness of being picked up from such a place, or the way Virgil’s erection continued to bring immeasurable discomfort, the journey could not end soon enough. To make matters worse, the scratchy fabric of the seat made the red, inflamed skin beneath his trousers sting and itch in an unpleasant way. This was not the sort of pain Virgil was growing addicted to, but then again… it did draw those newborn memories to the center of his focus, which only made the journey last even longer... 

Thankfully, Virgil did not live that far away. An assistant manager job at a corporate cafe didn’t pay the rent for a nicer area in the city, but it did cover the costs of a tiny studio with a shared bathroom - a twenty minute walk away from Esprits Libres. He could have walked the walk, like he had to the venue, but it was closing in on 1am, and Virgil was well aware of  _ just  _ how seedy this part of town was. Nothing spoiled a such an incredible night like a mugging… or death. 

Virgil imagined the call to his parents;

_ “Yes, Mr and Mrs Virgil’s parents - he was found near a swingings club with a membership card in his pocket! His buttocks had been thoroughly thrashed, clearly this was some sick sex game gone wrong. You were right to discourage him from this sinful life; yet another victim of the henious gay agenda!” _

Virgil wasn’t sure why this cop was so pompous, but it somehow felt right. 

Eventually, the taxi came to an abrupt halt and Virgil paid his fare. He all but ran into the building, leapt up the stairs (the elevator was always broken) to the ninth floor, fumbled with his keys, locked himself in, and flopped down onto the bed. 

_ Fucking finally. _

Undoing the buttons and zipper of his jeans felt like picking the lock of a safe, but after gritting his teeth and swearing a few times, he managed to tug them down to his ankles, followed by his underwear. His painfully tormented erection sprung free to rest against his stomach, and the cool air of the room felt magnificent against it. Virgil actually was grateful for the broken central heating. He wrapped his fingers gently around himself, tugging up and down to relieve some of the ever growing tension and tightness. He bit down hard on his lower lip, breathing heavily through his nose, and proceeded to stroke himself. 

It had been agony; the desperation to touch, that deep ache within, only to be teased and aroused more and more and m-_ oh fuck, it was incredible._ How weak and needy it made him compared to Logan’s cool and collected stance, so powerless to do anything without the other’s permission. The thought sent a shudder down Virgil’s body, and his hand moved faster in response. Visions of Logan flashed through his mind; Logan touching him, Logan commanding Virgil to touch himself, touching Logan, Logan’s voice ordering him to  _ cum. _ It was too much; Virgil was buckled forward now, his fingers gripped tighter, his eyes fluttering closed. 

_ I want you to overpower me. I want you to hold me down and fuck me so hard. I want to hear you growl in my ear, tell me I’m yours, call me anything you want. I want you to bite my neck as you cum inside me, claim me, mark me as your property. God fucking dammit, I want you so badly.  _

And that’s when he remembered the little piece of card in his pocket. 

It took incredible effort to slow his movements enough to read down and fish through his pockets - his keys and a small collection of coins spilled onto the floor - but he grabbed hold of the card and pulled it up. It was a professional looking business card - laminated and everything. He scanned over it.

_ Logan H Adams, CEO _ _   
_ _ Adams & Jones Ltd _

Underneath these words was a phone number and an email address. 

_ Adam and Jones… why did that sound familiar? Wait - CEO? What?  _

But the painful twitch from the cock in his hand distracted him from this revelation. He’d worry about that later. Curious, he glanced at the back of the card - there was another number written in ink. The last of his functioning braincells deduced this was the number Logan wanted him to text. He grasped for his phone, punched in the number, and typed out a message.

_ \- it’s virgil, i’m home safe. thank you again for tonight  _

The message took about five minutes to finish, after he’d rewritten it a few times and corrected the typos (he was typing with his left hand after all). Exhaling deeply, Virgil hit send, then proceeded to stare at the screen like a dog watching the front door.

Surprisingly, Logan responded within the minute.

** _\- I’m glad to hear that, but it should be I thanking you. It was wonderful, watching you squirm and whimper like that. It is almost impossible to clear the image from my mind._ **

Virgil pursed his lips and moaned, reading and rereading the message over and over, hastily tapping out a response.

_ \- you have no idea how hard it made me _

Moments later, a reply pinged in.

** _\- Oh, I know how hard it made you. You were straining against those jeans, it took a lot of effort not to run my hands all over you. I bet you purr like a little kitten when you’re touched._ **

“Aahh…” Virgil felt himself getting close, but he didn’t want to finish yet. Not just yet.

Another message popped up.

** _\- Are you touching yourself, Virgil?_ **

Virgil’s whole arm had begun to shake.

_ \- yes, i am. is that okay? _

_ Ping. _

** _\- Of course, I like the thought of you touching yourself while you message me. Thinking about how badly you must want to cum…_ **

_ \- so, so badly _

** _\- Such a desperate, needy, squirming little slut. _ **

Virgil was on the verge of tears. That word… why was he so aroused by that word?

_ \- i am, sir. please? _

** _\- Please? Please what?_ **

_ \- i want to cum _

** _\- You can ask better than that, unless you really don’t want to…_ **

Virgil’s cock was now throbbing in his hand, wet with desperation, and that tightness deep down was just too much… he’d never wanted this more in his life.

_ \- please please please may I cum sir please please i'll do anything pleeease  
_

The seconds that past felt like an eternity.

** _\- Hmm..._ **

** _\- Good boy. _ **

** _\- You may cum for me._ **

Virgil’s phone fell from his free hand and clattered onto the floor. He buckled forward once more, his eyes glazed over as he stroked and squeezed his cock faster and faster, as if in trance. Everything faded away, save for the feeling of release growing closer and closer, and Logan’s words swimming through his mind. He wasn’t just cumming for release - he was cumming _ for him. _ Logan wanted him to cum. It was an order. It would please him. Virgil’s back hit the bed as the orgasm stormed his entire body; groans fell from his lips, his limbs shook as his cock pulsed and quivered, warm spurts of release splattering against his shirt, legs, and exposed stomach. He could feel himself screaming now, but he couldn’t stop himself. 

The orgasm that Logan granted him was so intense, so mindblowing, so powerful...

Virgil could do nothing but lie there and melt into a puddle, his clothes and bedsheets stained by release, his chest rising and falling with the incredible effort to breathe. 

It took all of his strength to sit up and grasp wildly for his phone, where another message had just come through

** _\- Next time I may not be so generous. If you allowed me control over your orgasms, it could be days before I allow you to cum. But I think you crave the feeling of being denied, of being so needy and helpless, or you wouldn’t have reached out to me. You want to hand me control over those, trusting that I know how long you should be denied for, trusting that when I tell you no, it’s for your own good. Imagine how incredible an orgasm can feel after days and days of cruel denial… perhaps we should try this, do you agree?_ **

_ \- i never thought of that before. i want to try it with you _

** _\- Good boy. I look forward to hearing you beg for my permission. But for now, I think you need to get some sleep, don’t you? I’ll message you in the morning. I know this is all very new for you, and whatever this is between us… I don’t want to rush it. I don’t want to rush you, or pressure you. Yet, the idea of guiding you gently into this world, of helping you to find yourself in submission, of giving you pleasure you never felt before… it would be my honour to be your guide. _ **

** _But, for now, you should sleep. We can discuss this more later. _ **

_ \- thank you, sir. that sounds perfect. so perfect _

** _\- Goodnight, Kitten._ **

_ \- goodnight, sir _


End file.
